


Narnia (in the closet)

by generalwierdo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, but theatre fluff!, flufffff, yeah this will hopefully be adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalwierdo/pseuds/generalwierdo
Summary: There are always little rivalries in high school. From the jocks to the nerds to the “popular kids”, everyone has their own little war. But at Siduos High School, none was greater than the battle between actors and techies. Roman Reglia was a sworn theatre geek who lived for the stage, while Virgil Yap was a textbook techie. But what happens when despite the obvious boundaries, these two boys happen to fall for each other?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Narnia (in the closet)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some swearing

**Roman**

I look up at the clock again. 3:11. Four more minutes until History finally ends. Nineteen until the biggest event this year begins. Auditions. And for Into The Woods no less! Prince Charming had been my dream role ever since the 2014 version came out and Agony was sung for the first time. Ever since then, I had been hoked. I had been prepping for weeks with my best friend Patton, who was going to be the lead choreographer. He was so sweet and had helped me learn the audition dance. It was going to be the best show ever.

Finally, the bell rang, and I heard the chatter of people in the halls. Showtime. I packed up my books, gave a courtesy smile to my teacher, and dashed out of the classroom down to the theatre. People I had been working with for the past 2, 3, even 4 years gave me smiles and hellos. I put down my bag and walked over to Patton. He smiled at me and handed me a form.

“The usual audition form, you can give it to Logan when you’re done.” I nodded and sat down to fill it out. Patton sat down next to me, tapping his foot excitedly. “This is going to be so great! Logan and I already talked about the general direction that we want to go in, and I think Mr. Sanders has some great ideas for the blocking and general movement of the show. Plus Logan talked with the new head of tech-” I interrupt him with a loud groan. Patton fixes me with a look.

“What?” I throw up my hands. “Just because they’re vital to the show and all that shit doesn’t mean I have to like them. I only tolerate Logan because I know you have a big fat-” Now Patton’s interrupting me.

“No, no I don’t.” I just smirk. He’s had the biggest crush on Logan since sophomore year when he transferred here, and for someone who’s usually so perceptive, he somehow hasn’t noticed that Patton is the only person Logan talks to with a smile on his face. Granted, Patton is a human sunbeam, but still. I’m two looks away from shoving them into our giant prop closet (it’s literally called Narnia, it’s that huge) and having them just make out already.

“Logan’s just a friend.” Patton continues. “And he’s not even in tech, he’s the stage manager.” 

“Whatever,” I say, brandishing my form. “I’m going to go turn this in, and then I’m going to practice for a bit in Narnia.”

Patton nods and goes off to confer with the assistant choreographer Paige. She’s the perfect sour to Patton’s sweet, and they’re the most efficient team ever. I hand the form over to Logan, us exchanging small nods, and walk off to Narnia. I use the key that Mr. Sanders gave me after The Rehearsal Incident of 2018, and walk in. 

Now, this is home. I breathe in, remembering the days spent here as a lowly theatre tech, helping out in any way I could just to try to get onstage. And I eventually succeeded, becoming the only middle schooler to have an actual role in one of the productions. Granted, I was just Les’s understudy in their production of Newsies, but I’ll never forget the feeling of having actual high schoolers clap for me after the actor who played Les got the flu. Their smiles and words of encouragement helped propel me to where I am today. I walk through Narnia, trying to find a secluded enough place where I can belt and nobody will hear me. I walk around a rack of costumes, and suddenly let out a yelp. There’s someone in here! The person looks up and gives a little jump. They’re sitting on an old bench and reading a book. Our eyes meet, and I can’t look away.

He has purple hair, a black Siduos High sweatshirt, and a tiny nose stud that reflects in the dim light of Narnia. He’s cute. REALLY cute. I let out an involuntary “wow” and blush. He gives me a soft smile and closes his book.

“Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here.” I try to explain.”I can go if you want.”

“No, it’s fine.” the boy says with a soft smile. He patted the bench and motioned to me. “C’mon, sit down.”

**Virgil**

It had been a very long day, just waiting for school to end and real life to start. Today was the first tech meeting for the musical, and as the head of the tech for the show this year (!!), I was so excited to teach the new freshies their stuff that after bio was over I bolted down to the theatre. However, when I got there and saw the tens of people waiting for my direction, I just bolted into Narnia and started reading my book, trying to avoid my best friend Logan giving me directions. Narnia was the one place where I actually felt at home. It was quite, it was filled with interesting stuff, and only me, Mr. Sanders, and a few other choice people have keys. So you can imagine my surprise when I heard the door open and someone’s footsteps walking through the prop closet.

I sat still for a few moments, wondering if I should call out, or leave, or do something. Maybe it was just Logan, or his mega-crush, the choreographer Patton. But then the person turned the corner, and I jumped.

He was a brown-haired, brown-eyed guy with a red and white hoodie on. Our eyes locked, and I heard him whisper something. Did he just say “wow”??? He blushed and stammered out: “Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here,” he explains. “I can go now if you want.” I look at him, then decide to take a chance and go for it. “No, it’s fine,” I say with a smile. I pat the bench next to me. “C’mon, sit down.”

He sits down next to me, and I momentarily panic. I have no idea what to say, or do, or why is he here, and is he gay? And is that even the question to be asking right now? Luckily, he takes care of the conversation for me.

“So, what’s your name?” he asks me with a smile. 

“I’m Virgil,” I say, then immediately wonder if I should’ve given a fake name. After all, I have no idea who this person is, or how he got in here, or why he’s here-

“I’m Roman-” he says with a smile. “Roman Regalia. Senior.” He fashes me another one of those smiles, and I feel my heart actually skips a beat.

“Well, nice to meet you, Roman Regalia.” Then, before I can chicken out or create even more scenarios, I ask: “So, how’d you get in here?” 

Roman holds up a key, and I immediately feel dumb. Of course, it wasn’t like he just teleported in here. But how’d he even get the key? What if everybody outside of Narnia is dead and then he killed them and stole the key and came in here to murder me?

“Mr. Sanders gave me a key last year,” he explains. And now I’m confused. How did he get Mr. Sanders to give him a key? I know there are dots here that I should be connecting by now, but apparently pretty boys who sit next to you on benches literally IN A CLOSET can be distracting and can make little gay boys not think straight. Both literally and figuratively. 

“So, what about you?” he asks teasingly. “Do you hang out in closets a lot?”

I laugh. “Literally, sometimes. Figuratively….” and I look at him with my quirkiest half-smile wondering where I got this courage from, “I’m out of the closet.”

And before I can wonder if he’s going to be rude or be awkward, he just looks...happy. Excited?

“Same.” 

And OK. THIS IS NOW FLIRTING. But before I can even try to think of what to say next, he lazily checks his watch and stands up in a panic. 

“Shit, auditions are starting right now. I gotta go.” And then he quickly grabs a pen from seemingly nowhere and gestures to me. “Hold out your hand.” I oblige, and he quickly writes a string of numbers on my hand. Then, he gives me that smile again, and dashes out the door. 

I look down at my phone and see that it’s 3:30. Shit, the tech meeting is starting right now. I hurry out the door and see the two circles that have formed in the room. The tech circle, who are all staring at me and motioning for me to come over, and the actor’s circle full of those theatre geeks. Who are being led by Roman. 

I see Logan gesturing furiously to me to get my butt over there NOW Virgil we’re starting, and I walk over to take my place in the circle. But I can’t help but look over at Roman, who’s looking at me. I’m sure our thoughts match our expressions; dumbfounded. I look down at my hand and think:  _ Oh my fucking god.  _ Because he wrote that simple 10-number stream, his phone number. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hopefully I won't abandon this one?!?! lol, I hope you gusy like this series, I had the idea in rehersal yesterday and COULD NOT get it out of my head. Yes Narnia is real, no I haven't met anyone in there...yet? Pls subscribe+leave comments+kudos, they make my day <3
> 
> Tumblr: bisexualpicklewierdo  
> Twitter: Picklewierdo  
> Email (for direct inquiries if you don't have tumblr or twitter): bisexualpicklewierdo@gmail.com


End file.
